


Eternal Dreams

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cock Ring, Double Penetration, Hypnotism, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Oral, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, blindfold, cum milking, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Madara wins and we take a look at everyone's perfect worlds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

Naruto was walking alone in the village the war was coming soon and they had no idea how to stop Madara.  
Madara. Chuckled as he watched from above and quickly jumped in Naruto's path. "Hello nine tail brat"  
"Madara" Naruto growled gripping a kunai

Madara shook his head. "Just surrender now and we can end this war. I'll make sure that everyone has a good dream. I already took 8tails so you're the last piece. "

"Never," Naruto said looking up and glaring into Madara's eyes  
Madara sighed as he quickly rushed forward and kicked Naruto in the stomach before grabbing him by his shirt. With a grin, Madara activated his eyes and sent the boy into a genjustu  
Naruto woke to a sensation he had never felt before it was an amazing fullness and as he cracked his eyes he saw the grinning face of his father over him.

Minato kissed the top of Naruto's head and he continued his thrusting before filling his son with cum.  
Naruto was confused and stunned that his father had just fucked him  
Minato hummed happily as he quickly dressed himself and slipped a thick plug into Naruto. "Come on Naruto. Get up I got to go to the office now. And there are others that want to use you too. You can come take care of me again later. " Minato grinned as he slapped his son's ass

Naruto went to get dressed but all his clothes left his ass hanging out letting the cum run down his ass.  
Minato wrapped an arm around Naruto as he teleported them to the center of the village before leaving his son there with a quick grope as he went to his office  
Naruto tried to figure out what had happened but as he walked around his ass was played with by everyone, smacks, feels and gropes even a few wandering fingers stuffing his hole and the more it happened the more Naruto started to enjoy it.

A man called out to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. Come suck me off. Need to cum bad." He rubbed a prominent bulge  
Naruto thought about turning away but his gut told him to do as asked.

The man walked up to Naruto as he pulled out his throbbing 8in cock. Wagging it slowly as he stood in front of the boy  
Sinking to his knees Naruto tentatively took the cock into his mouth sucking lightly not sure how he knew what to do.

The man moaned softly as he stroked Naruto's head. "Come on Naruto. You're off today. "  
Purring in pleasure Naruto stopped fighting his gut and let his body move on its own.

The man threw back his head as he quickly thrust forward and fucked the warm throat. "Fuck that's it Naruto. "  
Naruto could not see the crowd but he could hear them and it was not sounds of hatefulness it was good-natured and kind sounding words.

The crowd praised naruto as he sucked off the man. When suddenly he cried out. "Going to cum naruto"  
Shocked when his mouth flooded Naruto pulled back getting his face covered in cum.

The man sighed happily as he wiped his cock on Naruto's face before cleaning himself up. "Thanks again naruto. " the man smiled as he ran off after rubbing Naruto's head

Naruto sat there dazed and covered in cum  
A few boys walked up with their hard cocks in hand as they added their loads on Naruto's face.  
Naruto was surprised to feel his own dick leaking in his pants and his hole quivering.

Sauske came out of the crowd rubbing his cock through his shorts. "Bend over Naruto. I need you again "  
Raising his hips Naruto's hole winked out at the crowd still drooling his father's cum

Sasuke kissed the top if Naruto's head as he slowly pushed in. Gently massaging Naruto's chest and moaning as he was engulfed by the wet heat  
Naruto moaned as he was filled his hips pushing back as his mind started saying maybe this world is better like this.

Sasuke reached down to stroke naruto in sync with his thrusts  
Looking into the crowd Naruto let out a needy moan as he pushed back on the hard dick spearing him.

Sasuke pounded away at Naruto before moaning. "Naruto going to cum." As Naruto heard a voice telling him to give in and cum  
Outside the dream world, Naruto was laying on the ground moaning and thrashing about.

Madara chuckled as he focused more on the genjutsu, increasing the pleasure the boy would feel As he roughly jerked off the boy. "That's it Naruto. You're doing so good. Cum for me. Cum and give in."  
Unable to hold Back Naruto shot a massive load in both the dream and reality only difference is in the dream he serviced the whole crowd in reality he stood and knelt at Madara's feet now his puppet.

Madara laughed as he was able to extract naruto's chakra. He quickly went back to the center of the battlefield as he completed his jutsu and sent everyone into their own worlds controlled by Madara.

In Naruto's dream, he was being fucked when he saw his father approach with a huge smile on his face.  
"I'm so proud of you Naruto. Being such a good son and taking care of everyone in the village. "


	2. Kakashi's dream

Naruto grinned as he quietly made his way into his big brother's room, walking naked with tight rings binding his hard 6 inch cock. He licked his lips as he saw Kakashi sleeping naked with his boyfriend, Obito. He just couldn't hold back as he jumped onto the bed and grinded against his brother. "Kakashi it's time to wake up." Kakashi rolled over grumbling and falling right back to sleep, but now his 11-inch cock was sticking straight up.

Naruto shrugged, "Guess I have to wake him up a different way." With a grin, Naruto easily swallowed the massive cock. Moaning around the thick meat as the taste of pre filled his mouth. Obito groaned at the movement as he snuggled closer to Kakashi, "Hey Naruto."

Kakashi groaned, cracking an eye, saying "This is the best way to wake up."

Obito chuckled as he pulled Kakashi for a kiss, his own 8 inch cock rising up against Naruto's face. "Waking up to a snuggling boyfriend while your slutty little brother sucks you off?" Naruto hummed in agreement as he alternated between stroking and sucking the two cocks presented to him. His own cock strained in the rings as it twitched wildly. The boy would have had cum from tasting the cocks alone if it weren't for the toys.

"Yeah only thing better would be his tight little ass bouncing on my cock." Kakashi said, giving Obito a kiss.

Obito grinned. "And where would I fit in this picture?"

"Feeding him your cock of course," Kakashi said, ruffling his brother's hair.

Naruto quickly pulled off the cocks. "Then it's good that I prepared myself with mom this morning." The boy lined up the cock with his slick hole and easily slid down the cock. Naruto threw his head back with a slutty moan but was quickly silenced as Obito stood up and grabbed his face to fuck. Kakashi moaned, bouncing his brother hard on his thick cock.

Naruto moaned as he let his body be used again by the older men. His throat relaxed as Obito used his throat like a fleshlight, while he tightened his hole as he milked his brother's cock. His head was dizzy with pleasure as he quickly stroked his cock, whimpering as another orgasm was held back by the rings. Each Move dragged a groan from each male as they used Naruto for their pleasure. 

Naruto went slack as Obito stiffened and cried out, flooding the boy's mouth with his seed. Naruto's eyes fluttered as he grinned around the cock and drank down the seed before pulling out the cock to let the last few ropes hit his face. Kakashi pulled Naruto against his chest and told Obito to join him in fucking the slutty hole.

Naruto whimpered as he pulled off the thick cock for Obito to take a pill as his cock raged back to life. He sat on the opposite of his boyfriend as he lined his cock right against the bigger cock. Taking his cue, Naruto slowly eased both cocks inside of him, whimpering as his slutty hole was stretched by the two thick dicks. Both older males made out as they fucked the small hole of the young teen, Obito's 9 inch cock rubbing Kakashi's.

Naruto's head rolled back as he was left to go along for the ride. His cock twitched as a dumb grin grew on his face at the thought of how stretched his hole would be and how people would see the results of his brother and his boyfriend's work. "Please cum in me Kakashi, Obito. Want my big bro's seed leaking out of me." Groaning, both males filled Naruto to the brim with cum.

Naruto groaned at the sensation as his body went limp. He fell back onto Kakashi as the softening cocks slipped free with a POP, Obito chuckling as he wiped his cock on the blond boy's body before giving Kakashi another kiss. "We should get downstairs before your parents eat all the food again."

"Come along Naruto, don't you have school today?" Kakashi said as he moved to get food still naked.

Naruto sighed as he pulled a large plug from under the bed and quickly stuffed himself to keep the hot cum inside. "Yeah, that's why I wanted to ride you. Needed to be filled with cum to stay focused. " He jumped off the bed and followed the two down to the kitchen. Kakashi walked into the kitchen butt naked followed by a naked Naruto and Obito.

Waiting for them was a bound Minato hanging from the ceiling. His 3 inch cock was trapped in a metal cage as it leaked pre onto the floor. The blond man was blindfolded and gagged with his face painted with a few loads of drying cum. His legs were spread out, exposing the man's twitching hole as a large load of cum dripped out. Kakashi laughed and said, "Really Dad? Right over the table?"

Sakumo walked into the kitchen naked as he scratched his armpit. "What, the slut was begging for it. Besides, he already called in to work, and how else would your bitch of a mother greet you before you leave for your big mission and school?" Minato moaned around the gag as he wiggled and struggled to get out of his binds, while Obito went and made the plates while Naruto moved to rim Minato, eating out Sakumo's large load.

Naruto grinned as he undid the gag to let the family hear the man's moans before licking and sucking his father's load out of the freshly bred ass. Minato whimpered as he tried to push his hips back, "Ah Naruto, are you still wearing the cock rings? Are they working well enough? I heard you guys fucking upstairs and if we need to we can get something else if it didn't stop you from cumming. But that's up to your big brother. And sorry for being here. I wanted to treat you guys since you have your first solo missions today. But your father saw and couldn't resist." Kakashi reached up to tug on Minato's balls with a laugh.

Minato groaned at the tight grip. "Kakashi, I haven't cum in weeks." Naruto licked his lips once he cleaned out his father's hole. He quickly kissed Minato on the lips before running out the door. Leaving for school naked with the plug inside and with a cum stained face. "Bye guys, can't be late for school again."

"I need some milk for my coffee" Kakashi said, undoing the cock ring and holding a cup under the cock while tugging harder. Minato cried out as he shot load after load of cum into the cup, his small cock twitching as he remained hard from the orgasm, the cup already half full with the man's cum. Minato hung his head as he panted, trying to recover from the sudden milking. "Ah fuck... That enough milk son?"

"Perfect" Kakashi said, adding the coffee to the cum and drinking it.

Minato smiled "I'm glad then. Anything for my boys. And remember Obito, you're a part of the family too. You're basically another son to me. Now Kakashi, anything else you need before you go prepare for your mission?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Pride of Konoha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034216) by [Demona Haldane (The_Haldanes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Demona%20Haldane)




End file.
